What a Day
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Kisshu won't leave Ichigo alone. Finally she transforms into a cat runs. Definetly Ichigo and Aoyoma, a little serious but i don't think there is any OOC, rating may change with up coming chapters
1. Not your day, Ichigo

Hi, um these are the japanese names, so translation;

Zoey-Ichigo  
Mark-Aoyoma  
Corina-Mint  
Kikki-Pudding  
Renee-Zakuro  
Dren/Kish- Kisshu  
Briget- Lettuce  
Wesley- Keiichiro  
Elliot- Shirogane Ryo

Disclaimer;I don't own any of these characters, and if someone wants to steal this story i don't really care, but if you are going to make it a kisshu/ichigo story please don't tell me.

please do enjoy_**  
**_

_**What a Day!!**_

Ichigo had just about had it. Kisshu had found some way to detect her personal Mew signature or something so now he had popped up outside her classroom window, during lunch and Aoyoma-kun had finally became the Blue Knight and made him take a hike when he showed up at her home when she had finally returned. She staggered in the house and fell into bed.

The next morning she woke at 6 am feeling the desperate need for the bath that, in her tired-ness she had forgotten about. Thus for probably the first time in a long time, Ichigo took her bath in the morning. She figured she was okay because school didn't start for two whole hours. She was about to get out when she heard a voice.

"Hey Kitty!" She barely caught herself from screaming as she turned away from Kisshu. Screaming would have awakened her parents to the fact that Kisshu was following her, and the fact that she was a Mew Mew, and she wasn't ready for them to find out yet. She did reach for a towel as she hissed at Kisshu to get the heck away from her.

He grabbed her hand and spun her around telling her again that she was coming with him.

"I am not!" She jerked back. Since he still held her hand, Kisshu came towards her. Once he found himself that close to a now thoroughly red Ichigo he felt he couldn't pass up the chance.

And kissed her.

There was a flash of light as she turned into a cat. Kisshu just looked at her completely shocked. She naturally, jumped over the fallen towel and leapt for the door. Realizing too late what she was doing he swung towards her. In an effort to keep her here he swung his foot at her, catching one of her front paws as her went out the door into the kitchen. Since Kisshu wasn't ready to see her mother he just left to watch the outside.

In the kitchen, Ichigo hid from her mother by sneaking around the counter. She slipped into her room and got out some paper. Holding the pen in her front paws she carefully wrote;

**MOM,**

**I left for school early this morning. I plan on studying with a friend afterward. See you**

**Ichigo**

After that was done she snuck back down into the kitchen and left it on the counter as she slipped past both her mom and Kisshu. It seemed that his "radar" didn't work when she was a cat.

Gee. Lucky her.

She headed toward the park to go the Café Mew Mew. It was slow going, her front paw hurt and it was quite a walk. She stopped by the market on the way to beg some lunch. It was probably after last period when she finally made it to the park. She was so relieved until she turned the last corner to the park.

Today was the Dog-lovers picnic. How could she have forgotten. Unfortunately for the Mew Mew, she didn't realize this until after the several dogs in the group had smelled her and decided to give chase.

She ran with all her might, trying really hard to avoid her injured ankle. She rounded a corner only to have to dodge cars. The dogs stayed behind her. She just kept turning corners, not really picking a destination. Then she turned a corner and ran into a group of several dogs, several mean dogs. Then while she was backing up the original chasers caught up to her and joined the frolicking.

They definitely had teeth and claws, though no where as sharp as a cats they did hurt as she dodged this way and that in the fray trying to find a safe way out. Finally she jumped on top of a dog and out of the free-for-all.

She immediately turned and ran. She had headed towards her school for some reason and soon found herself at its front gate. All but two dogs had either given up or been called off. Ichigo on the other hand was nearly in tears, and in addition to numerous scratches, now her foot was really killing her.

Hearing the dogs panting behind her, she ran towards one of the buildings and dashed into an empty room on one side. The dogs followed her, but she dashed out the other side and shut the door. The dogs just banged on the door. They would either get it open soon or just plow right through it. Ichigo rounded another corner and came face to face with a white and brown dog four times her size. She froze. The other dogs were behind her and this one in front of her, she couldn't turn around. She was about to try and dash through the dog's legs when the dogs reached toward her...

and licked her forehead.

Then the other dogs came around the corner and stopped when they saw the white dog. The white dog put one foot over Ichigo, between them and her, protecting her. The strange dogs looked at him a minute.

Then they all heard whistles and calls. The dogs looked longingly at the cat they had been chasing then towards their masters then back. With a loud growl from the white dog, they finally decided to return to their masters.

Ichigo turned to the dog and looked at him. He looked down at her. She was really tired and didn't know what to do. He licked her again then dog curled around her and went to sleep himself, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to just curl around a cat and fall asleep in the sun. Ichigo not really seeing another alternative or caring to try, finally just fell asleep as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello boy. Ready to go home?" Ichigo awoke to a very familiar voice. She looked up as Aoyoma-kun came towards her and the dog. Then she recognized the dog, she had met him the first time she had transformed.

"What do you have there boy? Found a kitty friend?" He picked up Ichigo, "Hey I've seen you before. You looked like you've been into a few fights today. Come on kitty, I'll take you home and get you cleaned up." Ichigo started. Aoyoma-kun didn't recognize her! Then she realized he had never actually seen her transform, only heard that it could happen and picked her up the first time as a cat, but never actually connected the two incidents. While she did still have her neck bell, the one that is usually on her tail was gone. And she couldn't exactly tell him. Besides a bath sounded way too good right now, she was covered in dirt, leaves, and blood.

Aoyoma-kun carried her home. At home she sat on the floor in the bathroom while he ran some hot water. He looked at her.

"I think it would be more practical to try and soak some of that grim off you instead of just soap. Come on in the water now." Ichigo jumped into the water, after testing the temperature. It was pleasantly warm. Aoyoma's hands gently began to rub soap into her fur. By the time he lifted her out she was clean but the water was incredibly rust looking. She didn't realized just how much damage the dogs had done until the cuts were clean.

"You poor thing, you are scratched up pretty bad." Then he gently rubbed soap into her fur and rinsed it out, much like he had the first time he had found her as a cat. He dried her off. She felt so relaxed.

He set her on his bed.

"Just rest on my bed while I finish my homework, okay?" He went to his desk. Ichigo was tackling the problem of transforming back when the phone rang.

"Mushi, Mushi?"

"Yes this is Aoyoma Masaya, Who…"

"No, Ichigo didn't come home from school with me…Yes…Yes…I'll ask…No problem. Good-bye." He hung up and sat on the bed. His dog came up and put his head on Aoyoam's lap.

"Hey boy, Ichigo wasn't at school, but she left a message with her mom saying she was. Where could she be?" Then he heard the scratching of pen on paper, he turned and noticed that the cat was on his desk...with a pen in its paws. He got up and came over.

**Can you take me to Café Mew Mew, Please?**

He looked at the cat.

"Ichigo?!?" The cat nodded. Aoyoma looked at his dog, who yipped happily. He picked her up and grabbed his coat.

"Yes, I'll take you to the Café. Ichigo why didn't you tell me earlier? How do you transform back?" He was running towards the Café. Ichigo wished she could tell him it was okay he didn't have to hurry or anything. She had been a cat all day and this was the first she had been comfortable since this morning so its not like he had to hurry.

Then another thought occurred to her. When she transforms back to a human she is usually wearing the same thing she had when she transforms into a cat. She remembered what she was wearing this morning, or lack thereof. Maybe she could get one of the girls while they were in the changing room. She just hoped on of them was there because if Shirogane was there he would transform her back before she could tell him. If he did kiss her or told Aoyoma-kun to kiss she would be so embarrassed. _I mean if Aoyoma-kun were to k-k-kiss me I would really like that but...Then he'll see NAKED!_ Ichigo was beginning to freak out.

Aoyoma slowed down to see what was wrong. He could tell she was anxious but he couldn't exactly understand what she was meowing. Unfortunately for both of them one of the dogs from earlier was still around. It jumped at Aoyoma and Ichigo.

Aoyoma fell backwards, landing on his back. Ichigo landed on her feet, of course, however, that included her injury. She balled up against the fence they had been next to, whimpering. The dog approached Ichigo, growling. He looked ready to pounce when a gray cat leapt in front Ichigo, scratching the dog. Shirogane-cat turned to Ichigo after having chasing the dog away. She was still balled up and whimpering. He sniffed at her, worried.

"What the devil are you doing in your cat form all day, your mom is worried about you, you know." He was stopped in his rant by Aoyoma picking him up.

"Thank you for protecting her for me." Shirogane was now starting to panic.

"Ichigo, what the blazes is Aoyoma doing here! Tell him to put me down now!" He hadn't counted on Aoyoma being here and he didn't like transforming in front of others. However, it looked like he wasn't getting away this time as Aoyoma was holding him and couldn't understand meows to save his life, or Shirogane's pride as the case were. Shirogane's ten minutes were up and he transformed. Aoyoma just stared at him a moment. Shirogane, probably expecting this, spoke first.

"Hey, why haven't you transformed Ichigo back yet?" Shirogane was annoyed both about Ichigo's current predicament and his own transformation.

"Me transform Ichigo? How do I do that?" Ichigo, cold and fed up with the pain, starting to head into the Café just on the other side of the fence she had just been pinned against. Her front wrist hurt like a sprain. Both men noticed her when she mewed in pain. Aoyoma picked her up and followed Shirogane as he motioned inside.

Once inside, Shirogane turned to Aoyoma, "She transforms when something, anything, kisses her on the lips." Aoyoma turned to Ichigo, who was in his arms happy to be off her arm. He lifted her up to eye level. She began to panic again when he spoke.

"A kiss? Well, we can't leave you as a cat can we Ichigo." He nuzzled her cheek, then he kissed her.

She transformed back into a human. And she was naked. She sank done, arms around herself, and red from embarrassment. Her eyes were closed and she could feel tears gather. She was covered in scars, half of them from today, there is no way Aoyoma-kun would want a girl who had so many scars on her body.

Aoyoma's mind had frozen over when he saw her transformed and then she was naked. She was an angel. He knelt down, placing his coat on her back. She looked very embarrassed and upset. His heart clenched when he saw how distressed she looked. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He smiled at her, worried about her. She finally gave him a small smile.

Shirogane was also in a state of shock. Ichigo was covered in scars. He was sure that she hadn't had them before the Mew Mew project. He felt guilt at all these girls had to go through because of the project, because of him. He came forwards with a blanket and put it on Ichigo.

"You have an extra set of clothes in your locker, you know." He said softly. He and Aoyoma went with her towards the changing room. She was walking along the hallway when they met Keiichiro. He did a double-take to Ichigo's current attire, but told Shirogane that Zakuro-kun had also arrived. Ichigo, however, never heard this, for she began swaying until she fainted entirely. Aoyoma caught her. He looked down at her in concern. Zakuro ran over when she saw Ichigo. Aoyoma paid her no mind. His eyes widened and his heart twisted when he remembered the color of the bath water earlier. The amount of blood she had lost today, combined with everything else was enough to make her faint.

"I'll take her and get her into some pajamas Aoyoma-san." Zakuro took Ichigo from a stunned Aoyoma. He turned to Shirogane and Keiichiro, who both were looking on with concern.

"I don't know where she went today but by the time she found me, her ankle was hurt, and she was scratched up a lot. When I gave her a bath the water was russet red afterwards. I think she had a run-in with some dogs." Shirogane heard Keiichiro's sharp intake as he spun towards where Zakuro had disappeared. When Zakuro came out she looked troubled.

"What happened?" Aoyoma ignored her and went into the room and to the side of her bed. Shirogane followed him in but stayed at the door, staring at Ichigo. Keiichiro quietly explained what he understood.

Aoyoma held Ichigo's hand as she slept. He then spied the bandages nearby. He took them and began bandaging her wrist. It was swollen from use.

Shirogane called Ichigo's mother and Keiichiro put up the "Closed" sign.

There was nothing else to do but wait.

* * *

A/N hi, um quick idea. actually i haven't thought any farther ahead i'm afraid, so any ideas would be most helpful. 

please do reveiw

Ja Ne


	2. Worry and recovery

Hi, um these are the japanese names, so translation;

Zoey-Ichigo  
Mark-Aoyoma  
Corina-Mint  
Kikki-Pudding  
Renee-Zakuro  
Dren/Kish- Kisshu  
Briget- Lettuce  
Wesley- Keiichiro  
Elliot- Shirogane Ryo

Disclaimer;I don't own any of these characters, and if someone wants to steal this story i don't really care, but if you are going to make it a kisshu/ichigo story please don't tell me. I hate those.

please do enjoy_**  
**_

Aoyoma sat next to her all evening. They had told her mom that it was a studying sleep over at work and requested 3 nights of intense studying with friends. Her mom had been skeptical but had agreed when she learned that Keiichiro would supervise. The other Mews stopped in throughout the afternoon and evening but Ichigo had yet to awaken.

Shirogane had looked in several times, and stayed with her when Pudding dragged Aoyoma out for food. Aoyoma didn't eat much and returned to Ichigo's side rather quickly.

Shirogane left the room to find Lettuce standing there, fidgeting.

"How's she doing?" Shirogane smiled kindly.

"No change but at least she's resting instead of out there" Lettuce ducked her head down in agreement. Then her eyes filled with tears.

"I just don't know what to do. Ichigho's so hurt and she was out there all alone, all day, and I want her to be okay..." Shirogane looked at her, feeling distinctly helpless. He finally put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. Lettuce just dashed into his arms, clinging to his chest. His arms settled around her shoulders as he let her calm down. He slowly led them away from Ichigo's room and into a back room with an extra table and chairs.

"You know, when I first met Ichigo, we nearly mowed each other over. Then I tried to hurt her and Mint. And she forgave me and helped me anyway. She was my first true friend. I didn't know what being a friend or having a friend meant until I met her. What can we do?"

"I-...I really don't know. When I first met her she was trying to protect Aoyoma even without powers. She trusted me, and agreed to help me, even when I wasn't sure this could work. She believed in this goal from the start. All she's got from it has been pain and complications. I doubt I could ever re-pay her."

"None of us could." The two spun towards the door. All the Mews and Keiichiro were there looking at them.

"Before Ichigo we were sure our plan would be a long, slow up-hill battle but with her, we are actually enjoying our days."

"I lived with my ballet, without my brother or any close friends"

"meeting Ichigo-onee-chan made me happy and found me a job so Pudding has money na no da"

"Her persistence is really admirable." Keiichiro, Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro looked at Lettuce and Shirogane. "Maybe its time we paid her back some."

Kiiechiro and Shirogane looked at each other. "Remember the first time she fought?"

_"I'll give you a taste of cat spirit nya"_

"Yeah and when my Mickey became a Chimera Animal."

_"We helped each other because we're friends. Let's do our best together from now on" _

"She's always been my friend from the moment we ran into each other."

_"I'm really sorry too. Are you alright?" "sorry for acting nosy, but I couldn't put up with it, and I acted without thinking"_

_"I killed who you were, the shy timid girl. So don't say you can't make friends any more. okay? Since we're already friends, right? Nya"_

Lettuce and Mint looked at each other.

_"these two are my friends."_

"And when Pudding meet her na no da."

_"That was great!"_

Zakuro nodded as she thought of when she was first joining the team.

_"Zakuro-san...run"  
"Why?"  
"you're a friend"_

"but how Zakuro-sama?"

"Lets start with trying to back trace how this happened."

"We can't do that until Ichigo wakes up na no da."

"Then we shall give her privacy until then." Zakuro turned to return to the tables that they had been cleaning before this little conversation.

Meanwhile up in the bedroom where Ichigo slept, Aoyoma was having similar train of thoughts.

He looked at her still face as he thought back to the first time she talked to him. He was so nervous that she wouldn't be like he thought, that she would be another girl like all the others, who would want to go to the mall or movie. No, not her. He smiled at the memory.

_"I thought that you probably would like it, Aoyoma-kun If its okay with you, perhaps...Ummm...maybe this sunday we could..."_

She was so cute, and so nervous. She couldn't have known he already was captivated. Neither of them knew what to say.

_"Isn't it great that we have nice weather today?"_

They must have said that same phrase three times that day. But it really was a nice day. He couldn't believe that the one person he had found that he wanted around him wanted to be around back.

_"__oh that's because I researched everything about you"_

He looked at Ichigo. She knew so much about him, yet he had a hard time learning about her.

_"I'm a Mew Mew." "A protector of Justice that wanders by."_

She seemed worry that he would find something about her he wouldn't like. He was worried she would find someone else she would like. Someone more happy and chipper like her. That was what she deserved. And someone who could protect her.

_"We're not doing anything wrong!"_

He held her injured hand gently.

"Ichigo-"

000

She was in fetal position. Floating in this world was calming. There was no fighting, no danger...no pain. Ichigo looked around. It was very pretty here. She saw pretty pictures and glow. She relaxed. _I like it here_. Suddenly she was bopped on the head. Looking around, she saw no one.

BOP! There it was again. This time she looked up to see a black cat looking down at her. She reached out and cuddled the cat.

_Kawaii!_ The cat meowed. She smiled at him. _It is very peaceful here, isn't it?_

_Meow?_

_Do I want to stay here? I don't know._

_Meow._

_What do you mean, you picked?_

_Meow_

_My life? My life. I wonder_. She thought about her life. She remembered the Mew Mews. Miwa and Moe came into her mind. They would want to talk tomorrow. And Aoyoma...

She looked up. If she stayed here she would never see Ayoma again. Or her parents or her friends or anyone. She would be alone.

_No_. _ I don't want to be alone. NO! I never want to be ALONE!_

000

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes to see Aoyoma sitting next to her. He was resting his head on her lap. She sat up slowly, to not wake him. It was dark outside and the clock next to her bed read 1:38. She looked down at Aoyoma. He was frowning in his sleep. She gently slipped her hand under his head and supported it while she crept out of bed. She had to go to the bathroom. Leaving him sleeping on the bed, she went to the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water. Her hand still hurt and she could feel her clothes grate against her cuts but everything seemed to be healing. She sighed sadly as she remembered how much of her body Aoyoma saw. He would never want a woman with such a scarred childlike body. Slowly, for that was how she did everything when thoroughly injured, she inspected her injuries in the bathroom. Most were the normal minor scratches. She had amean one on her collarbone that angled towards her chin. She would have a hard time hiding that one. There were other large ones, one on her left shoulder, good hand, and on her thigh. She could feel a bruise from the kick from Kisshu. WIncing, she washed out those that were ready for air. The rest she un bandaged and dried carefully. She had seen more bandages in the room. Gingerly, she left the bathroom and went up the stair. Keiichiro saw her at this point.

"Ichigo?" She nearly jumped out of her skin, but managed to barely sweak. Keiichiro smiled. "Are you alright?" She smiled and nodded. In a quiet whisper, she spoke to him.

"It's just a few scratches. The one on my neck and my wrist might be hard to hide, but the rest will be easy. I'm sorry to be such a bother. What happened after I passed out?" Keiichiro frowned at her. She was worried about hiding it. Exactly how many injuries had they missed on her over the months? He responded to her last question.

"We called your mother. She thinks you're here to study for three days. I'm supervising. THe others covered your shifts for the next few days so you can relax and recover. Expect an interrogation tomorrow though. They are quite determined to beat down your door at three, so go get more sleep." Ichigo nodded and went up the stairs, whispering a soft 'good night' to the brunette. Keiichiro looked after her in sadness. She was such a cheerful girl, so thoughtful, he wished it had been reciprocated earlier. He went down to the basement where Ryo was still working.

"Yo." Ryo just nodded. "She's fine. She'd on her way back to bed. I told her we'll wake her at three tomorrow." Ryo nodded.

"I already took care of the school." Ryo didn't say anything more, but Keiichiro knew he was relieved. He didn't think the blond would forgive himself if anything happened to the girls.

000

Ichigo went back upstairs and to her door. Placing the cup of water on the floor, she opened the door with her good hand. Before she could bend over to grab the water, though, she was pulled into the room. Aoyoma wrapped his arms around her, mindful of her injuries.

"Don't ever do that again!" His whisper was harsh with worry. He had awakened to find Ichigo gone and was frightened something had happened to her. When she returned he grabbed the only part of her shoulder that wasn't injured and pulled her into a desperate hug. Gently closing the door behind her with his foot, he pulled away to look at her.

"Ichigo, please, I woke and you weren't here. Please don't scare me like that again!" She looked at his fearful eyes. He hugged her again. This time she whimpered. He released her immediately. Seeing blood on her shoulder, collarbone, and hand he saw that she had removed the bandages to replace them. He picked up the bandages from the table nearby and gently lifter her hand, he wiped the blood off it. Giving her a quick look, he kissed it and then wrapped it. Ichigo stared in wonder as she, not only remained human since it wasn't on the lips, but he blushed as he looked shyly away. After he had wrapped the hand he looked at her shoulder. It was covered by the pajamas, which were now soaked in blood. He grabbed a towel off the end of the bed, left over from when they had first cleaned her injuries. He looked at her uncertainly. SHe was wavering. She had walked around quite a bit for her injuries. He wasn't sure she could do much more. But still, he wanted to give her her privacy. He saw her eyes flutter and his arm came around her waist to support her as she weakened. He made his decision. She couldn't loose any more blood.

"Trust me." His whisper entered her ear. SHe registored it and his hands ans he slowly helped her out of the top. She blushed but could do nothing as she was too weak to protest. She simply wrapped the towel around her body as he removed the shirt. He kept his eyes averted out of respect. She then was in a towel and night pants. He looked at her shoulder and, in the same manner as the previous injury, he wiped it, kissed it and wrapped it. She was leaning against the wall for support and he looked at the last cut.

When she felt his cloth wip her last cut, she felt like whimpering. It hurt, even with the gentle care he was giving. Then his lips followed. She sighed as she felt his kiss on her collarbone. He gently placed a bandage on her collarbone and gave it another kiss. He could feel her breathing increase and her hand grasped his sleeve. Looking up at her, her eyes were glazed and at half mast. Something in him, something that had awakened when he saw her faint, emerged. The need to protect this creature. It was a need so strong, so potent, he was desperate to act. He needed to show her. Show his angel. He grazed his lips across her neck and brought his hand up to support her back. Ichigo's breath caught in her throat at the sensation. She arched her head back to give him more access.

His butterfly kisses came up her neck and back to her ear as she pulled him tighter. She rested her cheek against his ear and his lips nibbled at her shoulder. Both watched her injuries. Aoyoma felt her waver again and pulled back. Hooking one hand under her knees, he picked her up. GEntly, he placed on the bed and then backed up to sit in his previous position. Ichigo grabbed him.

WHen she realized he was leaving, she grabbed his shoulder. She didn't want him to go. SHe wanted him here, with her. He looked at her eyes as they pleaded with him. With a sigh, his body lowered next to hers. They held each other close as Aoyoma saw Ichigo fall asleep. She smiled as she watched him through closing eyes.

"Aoyoma-kun..." Aoyoma kissed her cheek softly.

"Masaya" She smiled in her sleep. _Masaya_

* * *

A/N Hi. didn't think I would ever get this up. It has maybe one more chapter. ciao


End file.
